Andromeda: The Weight (Part 1)
"The Weight (Part 1)" is the first episode of season five of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the 89th episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Gordon Verheul and written by Bob Engels. It first aired in the United States on September 24th, 2004 on the Sci-Fi Channel. In this episode, Dylan discovers a spacetime compression device called the Rock of Ages, which transports him to the planet Seefra-1. He meets a man named Flavin. Flavin takes him to the Scans and to the Oasis Bar where Dylan discovers that the local town is under the sway of a religious zealot named Thomas. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Beginning with this episode, Andromeda now airs on the Sci-Fi Channel. * This episode marks the directorial debut of Gordon Verheul, who is normally a cinematographer on the series. His next directed episode is "What Will Be Was Not". Gordon is also known for his camera work on shows such as Arrow, Fringe, Sanctuary and Stargate Atlantis. * This is the sixth episode of Andromeda written by Bob Engels. He previously wrote "The Dissonant Interval (Part 2)". His next episode is "Pride Before the Fall". * First apperance of Virgil Vox. Virgil will become a recurring antogonist throughout the remainder of the season. * Lisa Ryder, Gordon Michael Woolvett, Laura Bertram and Lexa Doig appear in archival footage in this episode only. * First appearance of Flavin. He appears next in "Attempting Screed". * Actor Alan Scarfe has appered in numerous science fiction episodes including Babylon 5, Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate Atlantis and The Outer Limits. He is also known for playing the role of Captain Cyrus Harding on the Canadian adaptation of Jules Verne's Mysterious Island, which also starred Andromeda regular Gordon Michael Woolvett. * Actor Paul Jamieson is credited as Paul K. Jamieson in this episode. Quotes * Telemachus Rhade: You can't stay here. * Dylan Hunt: I can't stay anywhere else. * Telemachus Rhade: So...it has come to this. * Dylan Hunt: Rhade, you seem to be a bit confused lately. (Rhade punches him and Dylan falls to the floor) Check. Make that angry and confused. .... * Telemachus Rhade: I can't hold a grudge against you. It's too much effort. * Dylan Hunt: So, what you're saying is you're too lazy to hate me? * Telemachus Rhade If you wanna call it that. * Dylan Hunt: Yeah, lazy works for me. .... * Dylan Hunt: They're not to fond of you here. * Flavin: True. But you...you're new. They'll want you dead. * Dylan Hunt: That's just because they haven't seen my sunny side yet. Opening narration Home Video * "The Weight (Part 1)" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete Fifth Season :* Andromeda: Season 5 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 1 See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2004/Episodes